Alvittany 3
by LianneRetro
Summary: ...No summary.


**A/N: Hi! Lianne here, umm.. you know that I didn't continue the story: Finally Mr. Seville and Mrs. Seville! right? I'm sorry, because.. the next chapter is isn't appropriate for you all, so i decided is to not continue it.**

**Dear Readers,**

**This fanfic is NOT appropriate for teens/children under 18, because this contains bad and nasty languages, hard sex. Please, if your under 18, I recommend you to stop reading this. I am not responsible for any condition of yours, because this fanfic may harm your knowledge and more, so please.. stop reading if your under 18 years old. I recommend that your review that must be understandable by any other people and including me. **

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Alvin was there, lying on the bed. Thinking about his girl of the dreams, Brittany, "Damn it! Alvin, don't ever think that fucking chipette again, your with Beatrice!" Alvin said, he remembers the day they kissed accidentally. Alvin moved to Valentine, his current girlfriend, who happens to be pickish, crybaby most of all, a good dancer.

Brittany's house..

Brittany was sitting on the couch, thinking about Alvin, "FUCK! Brittany, don't ever think that stupid little piece of dirty chipmunk! You have a relationship with Adrian!" Brittany said, she remembers the day they nose-kissed accidentally. Brittany transfer her mind to Adrian, who happens to be very bad, most of all, sporty.

On the school..

Alvin and Brittany met, they began their conversation.

"So..uhh.." Alvin and Brittany say it together. "You go first!" Alvin and Brittany say it again, normally, they are nervous. "Well, how's you and Beatrice?" Brittany asked, while holding her book. "Pretty well. How about you?" Alvin asked, thinking of her. "Me and Adrian? We're good." Brittany said, she playfully winked at him and walks away; leaving the conversation.

"Britt, wait!" Alvin ran to Brittany, and clasped her hand. "What the fuck do you want?" Brittany asked, removing his hand away from her. "I just want to say-" Alvin said, after, he kissed Brittany passionately. Then starting to insert his tongue to hers, Brittany gasped, she broke the kiss. "WHAT THE HELL ALVIN!" Brittany shouted at Alvin, but still, she grabbed him and goes to their beds, (yes, they have beds in this school, because, this school was private and it was famous. Also, rich!) Brittany pushed Alvin on the bed, Alvin's body is heating, he knows that they will have a sex. "I'm sorry, handsome little chipmunk, but, rules are rules for me. If someone little chipmunk kissed me," Brittany licked her lips, "Well, someone will have fun time with me." Brittany discarded her t-shirt and skirt. Alvin's body is getting heater and heater, until Brittany leans closer to him, then grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Brittany inserted her tongue, Alvin replied, their tongues danced. While their tongues dancing in their mouths, Alvin discarded his t-shirt and shorts and threw it under the bed. Alvin broke the kiss, he started kissing Brittany's neck and her hot body. He even licked and kissed her private parts; Brittany moaned, "Ahh...fuck you...yes.." she said, this makes Alvin lick deeper and deeper, Brittany moaned loudly, "AHHH...YES!" Alvin broke the licking, Alvin slowly remove his brief; revealing his dick. "Oh, wait, here.. babe." Alvin said, he zipped his sport bag, he gets his condom for protection, then he puts it in. "Are you ready my, babe?" Alvin asked, "Yes, fuck me like you hate me~" She said, after saying that, Alvin slowly inserted, Brittany moaned, Alvin humps her normally, Brittany moaned, "AHH..YES! IT FEELS GOOD, FASTER FASTER!" Brittany said, Alvin goes faster and faster, Brittany moaned with pleasure. Brittany feels that her climax is coming. Then, BOOSH! "Aaaahh.." Brittany moaned, then Alvin removes his condom that is sticking to her private part. Alvin takes off his condom, Brittany lies on the bed, so was Alvin. "Alvin?" Brittany said, asked him, "Yes, babe?" Responsed by Alvin, "We ARE meant to be.. will you break up with Beatrice? I'll break up with Adrian." Brittany said, tracing his abs. "For you, of course, babe." Alvin said, "Round 2?" Brittany asked, "Mhm..how about tomorrow." Alvin said. "Ok.." Brittany said, after Alvin say a word, Brittany passionately kissed Alvin.

* * *

**A/N: Review please, no flames allowed.**


End file.
